Le voyage scolaire
by midoKchie
Summary: La suite des déboires du professeur Fubuki, en tant qu'enseignant accompagnateur en voyage scolaire.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Kuroko's basket ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Le voyage scolaire**

 **Prologue :**

 **Pov professeur Fubuki**

Une semaine après la fête du collège, une fois les comptes bouclés. Le principal a annoncé la classe dont l'activité avait rapporté le plus de fond. Je fus agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de ma classe. Je sais ce que vous devez penser « Ah bien la confiance règne ! », non j'avais toute confiance en la motivation de mes élèves. Mais ce qui me surprend, c'est le fait qu'autant de pigeons soient tombés dans le panneau. Aussi, c'est le cœur léger que je me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs, comprenez-moi j'allais enfin savoir où j'allais accompagner ma classe en voyage scolaire parmi trois destinations : Sapporo, Kyoto ou Osaka. Ah la la je tiens plus en place, je suis excité comme une puce, j'en peu plus je veux savoir ! Je me dirige aussi calmement que possible vers le tableau d'affichage prévu à cet effet. Je pars en voyage avec ma classe, et on va à…


	2. Chapitre 1: On ira, où tu voudras, quand

**Chapitre 1 : On ira, où tu voudras, quand tu voudras…**

 **POV professeur Fubuki**

…La Plagne…

La Plagne !?

Je n'y comprends plus rien, toutes les autres classes vont soient à Sapporo, Kyoto ou Osaka, alors pourquoi on va à La Plagne !? Et puis c'est où La Plagne d'abord ?

Et hop ni une ni deux je file sur mon ordinateur, et oui je suis comme tout le monde dans le doute google est mon ami.

Il me parachute en France, il me parachute en France avec ma classe… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez eux ? J'avoue que là c'est le flou artistique. Je mets donc en quête de réponses en commençant par rendre une petite visite au principal. Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, je frappe, puis j'entre après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Le principal est assis derrière son bureau, c'est un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au crâne dégarni et aux cheveux grisonnants sur les côtés. Il me semble un peu fébrile, de grosses gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et au niveau de ses tempes. Le voir dans cet état me fait un tant soit peu oublier la raison de ma venue. Mais trois secondes plus tard ça me reviens.

Fubuki : Monsieur Tadase, je viens vous voir au sujet du voyage scolaire de ma classe. Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur quant à notre destination.

A peine ai-je fini ma phrase que le principal Tadase se raidit dans son fauteuil, et jette des coups d'œil nerveux de droite et de gauche, un peu comme un lapin qui vient d'entendre une branche cassée sous le poids de son prédateur. Puis il reprend un peu contenance, et se rassoit bien droit pour prendre de la hauteur. Enfin autant de hauteur que le lui permet son petit mètre cinquante-cinq.

Principal Tadase : Au vu des résultats exceptionnels de vos élèves lors de la fête de notre établissement il m'est apparu légitime que leurs efforts soient récompensés à leur juste valeur. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé (léger tressaillement du sourcil accompagné d'un tic nerveux de la paupière, un retour en force de la sueur), de les envoyer à l'étranger pour 12 jours. Bien sûr je vous laisse le soin de préparer et organiser les détails de votre séjour là-bas. Les moyens de transport et votre lieu de séjours ont déjà été réservés. De plus la France ne devrait pas vous posez de problèmes étant donné que vous parlez français.

Fubuki : Ce n'est pas le fait d'aller en France qui me pose problème monsieur. Mais c'est d'y aller avec cette classe en particulier.

Tadase : Balivernes, certains d'entre eux parlent français, tout se passera bien.

Fubuki : Si vous le dîtes, moi je suis persuadé qu'ils sont capables de se faire arrêter ou pire encore chasser la marmotte au fusil. Mais puisque vous semblez sûr de vous, puis-je au moins connaître le nom de l'auberge dans laquelle nous serons hébergés ?

Tadase : Bien sûr, bien sûr tenez voici toutes les informations.

Fubuki : Merci, encore désolé du dérangement.

En sortant de cette entrevue, je reste encore persuadé que cette une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la réservation de l'auberge et rien que le nom renforce mon malaise.

Du coup j'ai passé l'heure et demie de pause avant l'heure de vie de classe à concocter le programme de notre séjour et à voir un scénario catastrophe. En effet, je voyais déjà mais élèves courir en short et en tongs dans la neige portant des chapeaux du type de ceux que l'on porte lors de safari armés de fusils de chasse et allant de trou en trou à la recherche de marmottes jusqu'à ce que Pierre Paul Jacques se fasse attaquer par une taupe… Voyant l'un de ses soldats tombé au combat le général Akashi se saisit d'un bâton de dynamite qu'il introduit dans le repère de l'ennemi et bye-bye la taupe.

Aussi lorsque ma pause fut terminée, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de classe, le seul bon point c'est que j'avais réussi à terminer le planning du séjour.

 **Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe :**

 **POV Yuki**

Murasakibara préparait sa collation pour l'heure à venir, sur sa droite Aomine et Haizaki pionçaient. Tandis qu'à sa gauche, bon nombre des filles lançaient des regards admiratifs à Kise ou lisaient des magazines. Au fonds de la salle, Midorima lisait son horoscope au côté de son porte-bohneur du jour une carte postale. Deux sièges plus loin Kuroko lisait un livre sous le regard plein d'amour de Momoi. A l'autre bout de la salle, près des fenêtres, Akashi souriait. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu il souriait du coup ça a fait flipper le reste de ses camarades de classe qui ont trouvé refuge vers l'avant de la salle. Moi je suis en train de me faire les ongles.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre et laisse apparaître le professeur Fubuki et il a une sale tête. Un peu comme celle d'un type qui n'a pas dormi depuis trois jours. Tout le monde retourne à sa place le temps qu'il installe ses affaires.

 **POV Fubuki**

Une fois mes affaires mises en place et tout le monde installé, je pris une grande inspiration…


	3. Chapitre 2: Planning

**Chapitre 2 : Planning**

 **POV Fubuki**

Fubuki : Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez surement notre classe a fait le plus de bénéfices lors de la fête du collège. Les destinations pour les voyages scolaires ont été attribué ce matin et …

Taro Makoto : Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Kyoto je suis sûr que je peux faire le tour de la ville les yeux bandés.

Fubuki :… et…

Yuki : idem pour Osaka

Fubuki :…et donc…

Kise : Oh pas Sapporo !

Fubuki : Si vous avez fini et que je peux en placer une.

La classe : Désolé.

Fubuki : Donc je disais que les voyages avaient été attribués et notre classe va à La Plagne.

Taro : La Plagne ?! C'est où ça ?

Akashi/Midorima/Pierre Paul Jacques : En France.

Fubuki : En effet notre classe par en France.

Je tends des dossiers à Kise et Momoi pour qu'ils les distribuent à l'ensemble des élèves.

Fubuki : Si vous regardez la carte en page deux vous verrez où cela se situe. Donc nous partons en France. Plus précisément dans la région du Rhône-Alpes, dans le département de la Savoie. Nous partons douze jours, nous avons deux jours de trajets, un pour l'aller et un pour le retour. Ce qui nous fait donc dix jours sur place. Durant notre séjour nous résiderons à l'auberge du chamois boiteux. Ensuite vous avez le planning de notre voyage en page quatre.

 **Planning du Séjour**

 **Jour 1**

Départ en avion de l'aéroport de Tokyo à 6H00 du matin (ne soyez pas en retard) pour l'aéroport de Lyon (durée de vol estimée à 12H00). Puis trajet en bus (environ 2H20) jusqu'à l'auberge du Chamois boiteux à La Plagne.

 **Jour 2**

Matin : Essayage des équipements de ski et visite de La Plagne

Après-midi : Test de niveau et répartition en groupe

 **Jour 3**

Matin : cours de français

Après-midi : ski

 **Jour 4**

Matin : visite d'une fabrique de reblochon et dégustation de fromage savoyard

Après-midi : ski

 **Jour 5**

Matin : ski

Après-midi : cours de français

 **Jour 6**

Visite d'Albertville

 **Jour 7**

Matin : ski

Après-midi : luge

 **Jour 8**

Matin : ski

Après-midi : randonné et balade en raquette nocturne

 **Jour 9**

Matin : cours de français

Après-midi : ski

 **Jour 10**

Matin : patinoire

 **Après-midi : ski**

 **Jour 11**

Matin : passage des étoiles

Après-midi : film

 **Jour 12**

Départ de l'auberge du Chamois boiteux à 6H00 du matin, trajet en bus (environ 2H20) jusqu'à l'aéroport de Lyon. Vol Lyon/Tokyo à 10H00 (12H00 de vol).

Fubuki : En page trois, vous avez une description du domaine skiable de La Plagne, il y a 225 kilomètres de pistes répartis en 132 pistes. Subdivisées en quatre catégories de la plus simple à la plus dure : 10 vertes, 69 bleues, 33 rouges et 18 noires. Avez-vous des questions ?

 **GROS BLANC** , bon bah je vais continuer sur ma lancée.

Fubuki : Aussi, il va de soi que vous emporterez des vêtements chauds, bonnet, moufles, gants, chaussettes en laine, écharpe et j'en passe. N'oubliez pas non plus votre crème solaire ainsi que vos lunettes de soleil si vous ne voulez pas peler. Autre chose, combien d'entre vous parle français ?

Six mains se lèvent. Elles appartiennent à Akashi, Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Yuki et Pierre Paul Jacques. Je leur demande alors comment ils se débrouillent.

Murasakibara : Je connais le vocabulaire lié à la gastronomie.

Non mais franchement à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ?

Yuki : Moi, seulement celui qui touche à la mode.

Next…

Midorima et Kuroko ont un niveau qui leur permet de se débrouiller seul au besoin. Et Akashi et Pierre Paul Jacques sont bilingues. Je garde ça dans un coin au besoin.

Fubuki : En ce qui concerne les chambres, je vous les ai déjà attribuées. Je vous les note au tableau.

 **Chambre 1 : (6 places)**

Momoi Satsuki

Morino Riko

Mori Noriko

Midori Amu

Hina Hikari

Chang Mei

 **Chambre 2 : (6 places)**

Yamada Yuki

Kain Hana

Kitagari Saki

Shirai Sakura

Tsuki Miki

Tsubaki Ran

 **Chambre 3 : (4 places)**

Aomine Daiki

Murasakibara Atsushi

Kise Ryouta

Haizaki Shougo

 **Chambre 4 : (4 places)**

Midorima Shintaro

Kuroko Tetsuya

Pierre Paul Jacques

Nakamura Kyo

 **Chambre 5 : (4 places)**

Akashi Seijuro

Taro Makoto

Takeru Tyki (tic-tac pour les intimes)

Yamato Shiki

Fubuki : Sur ce bonne soirée.


	4. Chapitre 3 : questions sans réponses, fa

**Chapitre 3 : questions sans réponses, faire sa valoche et prendre l'avion.**

Sur le chemin qui ramenait les élèves chez eux, une question restait sans réponse pour deux d'entre eux. En effet Kuroko et Midorima avaient de sérieux doutes quant au pourquoi du voyage en France. D'une part bien qu'heureux d'être récompensés pour leurs efforts le voyage à l'autre bout du globe paraît quelque peu excessif. Alors chacun de leur côté ils se sont dressés une liste de potentiel fautif. Une seule chose est certaine toutefois, le principal Tadase a donné son accord. Aussi les seules questions qui restent sans réponses sont : Qui ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Leur seule autre certitude était que le professeur Fubuki n'y était pour rien. Il y a anguille sous roche.

 **Deux semaines plus tard, la veille du départ**

Les 24 élèves du professeur Fubuki s'occupaient de faire leurs valises pour le jour-J. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de faire sa valoche, et bien il y a plusieurs écoles :

Il y a ceux qui sont supers organisés et qui se préparent depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Le genre de personne qui écrit sur une feuille tout ce dont il où elle a besoin et qui range sa valise en suivant religieusement sa check liste. En bref, le genre de personne qui n'oubliera rien, qui n'aura qu'une seule valise en plus de son sac à dos et qui aura encore de la place pour y mettre les souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'en cette veille de départ Kuroko était allongé tranquillement sur son lit à lire Hamlet, que Midorima sirotait une tasse de thé tout en s'occupant de son bonzaï porte-bonheur. De même que Kise qui regardait un anime ou encore les futures camarades de chambres de Momoi.

Ensuite il y a les organisés qui se désorganisent avec ou sans aide extérieur. Ces personnes savent ce qu'elles veulent emportées et commence tranquillement à faire leur valise jusqu'à ce que le train déraille. Par exemple, Momoi préparait sa valise depuis plusieurs jours mais aller savoir pourquoi elle a ressenti le besoin de prendre des chemises de nuits plus courtes et des T-shirts plus moulants ainsi que tout un arsenal de produits de beautés. Du coup, la valise ne se fermait plus et il a fallu la redéfaire… En bref ce cirque a pris fin lorsque sa mère a pris les choses en mains. Pour Aomine c'est différent, il avait préalablement fait une liste de tout ce dont il aurait besoin mais en cherchait une paire de chaussettes propres sous son lit, il retrouva l'album de photos de Mai Orikuchi qu'il croyait perdu alors au lieu de boucler sa valise pour le lendemain, il se mit à feuilleter son précieux.

Puis il y a ceux qui ont peur de manquer et qui ont donc tendance à prendre plus de bagages que de raison. Ainsi Murasakibara avait tellement peur de manquer de snacks qu'il se retrouva avec trois valises, une pour les vêtements et je vous laisse deviner à quoi servent les deux autres. Ici, encore l'intervention d'une figure parentale ne laissa plus que le stricte nécessaire, à savoir les vêtements. Pour Yuki, le problème venait du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle devait prendre ou non.

Enfin, il y a ceux qui font tout au dernier moment (Haizaki et Pierre Paul Jacques pour n'en citer que quelques uns) et ceux qui laissent les autres le faire à leur place comme Akashi.

 **POV Fubuki**

 **Le lendemain, Aéroport de Tokyo 4H45 du matin**

Bien, tout le monde semble être là mais dans le doute je fais rapidement l'appel en cochant mon listing, parfait pas de retardataires.

Fubuki : Bien maintenant nous allons déposer nos valises pour qu'elles partent en soute avant de passer au contrôle des bagages à main pour ensuite nous diriger vers notre terminal d'embarquement. Alors s'il vous plaît restez groupés.

Une fois les valises déposées, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le terminal 2 pour prendre la direction des portes d'embarquement 42 à 69. Avant de nous insérer dans la file pour la fouille je leur ai demandé de se calmer.

Fubuki : Bien un peu calme s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez présenter vos passeports, puis vous déposserez vos sacs à doc sur le tapis roulant et déposerez tout objets métalliques des un bac blanc avant de passer à travers le portique de détecteur de métaux.

Au début tout allait bien, les filles sont passées sans problèmes ainsi que les quatre premiers garçons. Il fallait forcément que ça dérape, la journée avait trop bien commencée. D'abord, Aomine et Murasakibara se disputaient pour savoir qui passerait le premier au bout de deux minutes je leur ai dit de le faire dans l'ordre alphabétique, cinq minutes plus tard ils se prenaient toujours le bec parce qu'ils ne savaient pas si il fallait le faire avec les noms de famille ou les prénoms, finalement Aomine passa le premier. Ensuite Kuroko a foutu une trouille bleue à l'un des vigiles en récupérant ses affaires car celui-ci ne le voyait pas. Puis, ils ont fait biper le détecteur pour se faire fouiller, Haizaki et Kise, parce que ça avait l'air marrant « ont oublié » de retirer leurs boucles d'oreilles et Tic-Tac avait oublié d'enlever sa montre Flick-Flac. Puis vint le tour de Midorima, qui étonnamment posa son objet porte-bonheur sans faire d'histoire avant de le récupérer avec le reste de ses affaires. Enfin plus qu'un, Akashi dépose son sac à dos sur le tapis met sa montre dans un bac et passe à travers le détecteur, et là… **BIP, BIP, BIP** … L'un des vigiles s'approche pour la fouille lorsque son collègue qui se trouvait face à l'écran de surveillance lui fait signe d'approcher. Ils ouvrent son sac, retirent les affaires qui se trouvent dedans et une fois arrivé au fonds, ils extirpent trois paires de ciseaux bien pointues du double fonds pour ensuite les confisquer sous le regard assassin que leur lance Akashi. Puis le premier vigile se redirige vers Akashi pour procéder à la fouille corporelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vigile, qui porte un nom qui a dû lui valoir quelque raillerie de la part de ses camarades de classe, demande à Akashi de retirer son pantalon. Celui-ci lui jette un regard mauvais mais s'exécute tout de même. Ainsi, il se retrouva en caleçon rouge avec des motifs noir et blanc en forme de paires de ciseaux, pendant que le vigile retirait les six paires de ciseaux qu'il s'était scotché aux jambes. Celles-ci furent également confisquées. Akashi était vraiment furieux de voir ses jouets lui être ainsi arrachés. Soudain une paire de ciseaux en plastique (qui de ce fait ne coupe rien…chut) rouge apparue dans son champ de vision.

Midorima : C'est ton objet porte-bonheur du jour, Oha-asa a dit que les Sagittaires auraient la poisse aujourd'hui et qu'il risquait de perdre une partie d'eux-mêmes.

Akashi s'en saisit et là pointa vers le vigile.

Akashi : Je me vengerai Gadget, tu as cru pouvoir me retirer mes jouets mais tu me le paieras !

Mais le vigile ne lui prêtait même plus attention, finalement nous partons vers la porte d'embarquement 66 et nous montons dans l'avion.


	5. Chapitre 4 : 12H00 de vol ça use, ça use

**Chapitre 4 : 12H00 de vol ça use, ça use ! Et on pose ses valises.**

 **POV Fubuki**

Mes élèves montent les uns après les autres à bord de l'appareil, lorsqu'il passe à ma hauteur je leur tends leur billet et leur demande de s'installer calmement à la place qui leur est désigné. Une fois Kuroko passé (j'ai encore failli l'oublier, sans rire être aussi discret c'est pas humain !) tout le monde est installé, je me tourne vers l'intérieur de l'avion et je tombe nez à nez avec le scénario catastrophe par excellence, c'est le début de la fin. D'abord, les filles sont à gauche (il n'y aucun problème ici je vous rassure, elles sont généralement calme… en général…) et les garçons à droite.

 **Rangée de droite (côté hublot vers l'allée)**

1er rang : moi seul au monde

2ème rang : Akashi Seijuro, Taro makoto et Pierre Paul Jacques

3ème rang : Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Tetsuya et Midorima Shintaro

4ème rang : Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta et Haizaki Shougo

5ème rang : Takeru Tyki, Yamato shiki et Nakamura Kyo

 **Rangée de gauche (côté hublot vers l'allée)**

1er rang : Momoi Satsuki, Yamada Yuki et Kain Hana

2ème rang : Mori Noriko, Morino Riko et Kitagari Saki

3ème rang : Chang Mei, Shirai Sakura et Tsubaki Ran

4ème rang : Tsuki Miki, Hina Hikari et Midori Amu

Je prends la place qui m'est réservée. Et là… je me rends compte que mes élèves sont calmes, beaucoup trop calme. L'avion décolle, et toujours rien, ils ont dû s'endormir… (Tu n'arrives même pas à te convaincre toi-même alors les autres…). Non mais vraiment qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Je débloque complètement. Ce doit être parce qu'il est assis juste derrière moi. Oui voilà c'est ça je balise parce qu'il est là juste derrière et que même avec des ciseaux en plastique il ne doit pas être inoffensif. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'assoupis.

 **1heure 45minutes 36secondes et 45 centièmes après le décollage (diantre que c'est précis)**

Je gambadais gaiement au royaume des licornes à la poursuite d'un nuage de barbe à papa et hop j'enjambe le ruisseau cacaoté accompagné de Picpic mon amie la licorne bricoleuse qui me tends une longue corde. Je l'attrape et m'en sert comme d'un lasso pour attraper le nuage fugitif. 1, 2, 3 ça y est je l'ai eu ! Soudain Squick, Squick, Squick un écureuil rouge armé d'une paire de ciseaux coupe la corde et Oh non voilà mon nuage de barbe à papa qui s'échappe. Je m'apprête à le rattraper lorsque je sens un tremblement de terre…

Mes paupières papillonnent, j'entends toujours le bruit des ciseaux de l'infâme rongeur roux qui m'a privé de mon super goûter onirique. Je décale légèrement ma tête vers la droite entre les sièges et tombe nez à nez avec le porte-bonheur des sagittaires. Quant à la raison du tremblement de terre…

Momoi : Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé mais me serait-il possible de changer de place ?

Fubuki : Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Momoi : En effet monsieur, je me sens si mal, j'ai mal au cœur parce que de là au je suis, je ne parviens pas à voir Tetsu. Et vous connaissez sans doute le dictons « loin des yeux loin du cœur », c'est horrible je le sens qui s'éloigne de plus en plus !

Fubuki : Ah et bien ce n'est qu'une impression, je t'assure qu'il n'a pas bougé de cet avion.

Momoi : Mais…

Fubuki : De plus tu devrais voir cette situation comme une mise à l'épreuve.

Momoi : Mais oui vous devez avoir raison, le diable essaie de m'arracher mon bien aimé mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Je réussirai cette douloureuse épreuve et prouverai ainsi mon amour indéfectible pour Tetsu ! Merci professeur vous êtes de bons conseils.

Et la voilà repartie à sa place…

 **3 heures et quelque après le décollage**

Ils sont tous réveillés. J'ai pu lire tranquillement pendant une bonne heure, j'ai même pu boire un thé. De nouveau de bonne humeur suite à l'interruption brutale et sauvage de mon songe je me décidais à jeter un coup d'œil sur les agissements de mes élèves. Du côté des filles, on lit, on papote, on joue aux cartes et on se contorsionne tel un ver de terre (je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit). Du côté des garçons, au 5ème rang on joue à la console de jeu, au 2ème rang on écoute de la musique, on lit et on se morfond sur la perte de ces précieux accompagné de Squick, Squick enragés. Au 4ème rang on lit des revues sur le basket tout en mangeant, toutefois une revue peut en cacher une autre… Enfin au 3ème rang, Murasakibara se goinfre de chips pendant que Midorima et Kuroko lisent. C'est calme, trop calme.

 **5 heures avant l'atterrissage**

Nous avons atteint le point de non-retour. Si les ingénieurs aéronautiques n'avaient pas encore jugés utile d'installer des sièges éjectables pour se débarrasser des voyageurs trop insupportables, vous pouvez être certains que désormais ce sera une norme. Momoi est à genoux sur son siège et fait des bonds dessus, un peu comme un lapin duracel en surcharge. Le reste des filles jouent au cadavre exquis. Et je dois dire que même lorsqu'on connaît les règles, les phrases qui sont formées sont toujours aussi étranges, exemple : l'écureuil funambule découpa Pamela dans un chaudron de salsifis masqués avec une éponge gratouille gratouille cent pourcent bio. En bref, cela peu dans la plus part des cas déclenché d'énormes fous rires. Le gang des geeks a décidé de nous faire profiter du répertoire de Miku Hatsune à plein poumons aussi la Levan Polka résonnait avec la chanson de Pierre Paul Jacques, qui avait opté pour le régiment des fromages blancs et comme il faut varier les plaisirs il alterne les versions. Ensuite dans un tout autre style, Aomine, Kise et Haizaki ont décidé de jouer à je te tiens tu me tiens… inutile de préciser que ça va mal se finir si cela se finit un jour (ils y sont depuis trois quarts d'heure maintenant). Akashi est parti en quête d'une vraie paire de ciseaux. Murasakibara continue de s'empiffrer de cochonneries de manière assez bruyante ce qui empêche Midorima de se concentrer sur ses mots croisés et Kuroko sur ses énigmes.

Midorima : Pour la énième fois Murasakibara fais moins de bruit quand tu manges !

Murasakibara l'ignore royalement et se concentre sur sa boîte de Belin. Pendant que Kuroko change de page.

 **2 heures avant l'atterrissage**

C'est le pandémonium. On ne s'entend même plus penser.

Midorima : Monsieur ?

Fubuki : Oui ?

Midorima : Mauvais violon en 8 lettres ?

Fubuki :…

Midorima : C'est important, si je n'ai pas ce mot je ne trouver le mot mystère.

Fubuki : Ah oui, je vois, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant…

Midorima : Mauvais violon en 8 lettres…

 **BROUAHAH !**

Fubuki : **NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENÔT FINIT TOUS CE BOUCAN ! JE VEUX ENTENDRE LES MOUCHES VOLE !**

… … … … trop c'est trop.

Fubuki : Je pense que le mot qu'il te manque est crincrin.

Midorima : Merci monsieur.

Et le voilà qui retourne à sa place.

 **20 minutes environ avant l'atterrissage**

La voix d'une hôtesse de l'air se fit entendre « Mesdames et messieurs nous allons à présent amorçer notre descente sur l'aéroport Lyon Saint-Exupéry. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir regagner vos places et de boucler vos ceintures. Tous les appareils électroniques doivent maintenant être éteins. »

 **Une demi-heure plus tard**

Nous avons enfin rejoins le plancher des vaches, et attendons patiemment l'arrivée de nos baggages. Du coin de l'œil je vois qu'Akashi fait toujours la tête et Murasakibara et Momoi qui s'approchent.

Momoi : Allez Akashi arrête de bouder, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais plus une seule paire de ciseaux sur toi.

Akashi : La prochaine fois je mettrais plus de papier bulle…

Les autres : … (sans commentaires)

Murasakibara : Je crois que si tu te cassais les deux jambes ça irais mieux.

Akashi : Oui, ça pourrait marcher, avec un faux plâtre…

Je ne veux même pas connaître la fin de cette conversation en plus nos valises viennent de sortir.

 **Parking des autocars**

Je vérifie à nouveau que personnes ne manque à l'appel avant de les faire monter. Cette fois-ci Momoi loupe encore le coche. Kise lui a piqué sa place. La pauvre, il faut croire que ce n'est pas son jour. Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, je prends le micro.

Fubuki : Il est actuellement 11H30, heure française. Nous allons rouler environ 30 minutes avant de faire une pause pour déjeuner. Il nous faudra ensuite rouler pendant un peu plus de 2 heures pour rejoindre notre auberge. Durant la deuxième partie du trajet je vous passerai un film français avec les sous-titres.

Lors de la pause déjeunée, Les conversations allaient bon train et il n'y a eu aucuns incidents à déclarer. Si ce n'est que Murasakibara en a profité pour refaire son stock de friandises et il n'était pas seul. Nous avons donc repris la route aux alentours de 14H00. Dix minutes plus tard, on me réclamait la diffusion promise. Je mis donc la vidéo en marche. Et le film commença. Pierre Paul Jacques est vraiment à fonds dedans allant même jusqu'à chanter en cœur avec Jean-Claude Dus coincé dans son télésiège.

 **17H00**

Nous sommes installés dans la charmante auberge du chamois boiteux. L'extérieur fait penser à un châlet. Mes élèves sont en train de prendre leurs marques et de défaire leurs valises. Aujourd'hui on mange tôt (18H30) et après extinction des feux histoires d'essayer de contrer le mal absolu de tout voyageur, le décalage horaire (8H00 ce n'est pas rien.).


	6. Chapitre 5 : jour 1 le réveil

**Chapitre 5 : jour 1 le réveil.**

 **Jour 1, 7H00 du matin, chambre 3**

 **POV Murasakibara**

Je gambadais sur ma nouvelle acquisition l'avenue mikado sur mon plateau grandeur nature du monopoly des saveurs tout en surfant sur une vague de coulis caramel lorsque j'atteins la plage de biscuit petit beurre LU. J'attache mon radeau, et prends le chemin des girolles un fidèle paquet de chips à la main lorsque soudain je manque de me faire écraser par un troupeau de Montbéliardes. Le sol tremble, la caravane passe, je me relève et là l'horreur… elles ont écrasé mes chips.

Murasakibara : **AAAHHH !**

Agrippant la première chose qui me tombait sous la main dans l'espoir de venger la destruction de mes précieuses chips et serrant le plus fort possible. Je crois que j'ai choppé une vache.

… : Aïe, aïe !

Ah bah non, c'est pas une vache, j'ouvre les yeux et tombe nez à nez avec Kise qui essaie tant bien que mal de libérer sa pauvre tête mal traitée. Je le relâche et il s'éloigne.

Murasakibara : Désolé…

Kise : Tu pourrais au moins essayer d'avoir l'air convaincu.

Murasakibara : … j'y arriverais pas de toute façon j'ai fait un horrible cauchemard, mais chips y sont passées.

 **POV Haizaki**

Je me suis réveillé le premier, du coup j'ai pu prendre mon temps dans la salle de bain. J'étais en train de me brosser les dents quand une cloche se mit à sonner. Puis Kise qui pousse des cris. Du coup je suis sorti de la salle d'eau toujours en me brossant les dents pour voir un spectacle affligeant. Murasakibara qui se sert de la tête de Kise comme d'un buzzer et qui essaie de la presser comme un citron. Pathétique ! J'allais retourner d'où je venais lorsque Aomine, qui dans une tentative d'espérée de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil en plus, s'est entortillé dans ses draps et ses couvertures et s'est mis un oreiller sur la tête pour bloquer le son de la cloche du réveil. Le crétin a continué à rouler sur lui-même jusqu'à se retrouver dans le vide. Et là BAM, la tête la première sur le plancher. Il se relève et…

Aomine (en gueulant comme un putois) : QUE QUELQU'UN ARRÊTE CETTE CLOCHE DE M*RDE ! JE VEUX ENCORE DORMIR !

Kise : Le roi a dit nous voulons et il s'est fait couper la têpfff…

Aomine : La ferme Kise !

 **Chambre 1**

 **POV Momoi**

Je suis assise sur ma chaise haute, scrutant la plage de sable de sable fin. C'est une magnifique journée, la mer est calme et si je prends ma paire de jumelles je peux mâter Tetsu torse nu et en maillot de bain. Ah c'est le paradis ! Quelque instant plus tard je regarde l'immensité de l'océan et vois un nageur qui semble en difficulté. J'attrape mes jumelles et … Oh mon Dieu mon Tetsu se noie. (imaginez Alerte à Malibu) J'attrape ma bouée de sauvetage et cours les cheveux au vent jusqu'à la mer. J'y plonge la tête la première afin d'aller porter secours à cette pauvre âme en perdition. Je parviens à le ramener sur le rivage. Et là il ne semble pas respirer, il faut que je sauve mon Tetsu. Non je n'ai pas le choix il faut que je lui fasse le bouche à bouche. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes lentement, j'y suis presque…

… : Satsuki-chan il faut te réveiller si tu veux être à l'heure pour le petit déjeuné.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Mei-chan en face de moi.

Momoi : Merci de m'avoir réveillé Mei-chan.

Même pas vrai d'abord, comme si elle n'avait pas pu attendre genre cinq minutes de plus. Grrr j'étais sur le point d'embrasser … euh de sauver Tetsu. J'entrais dans la salle de bain lorsque le son d'une cloche se fit entendre.

 **Chambre 2**

Les filles de la chambrée se réveillent au son de la cloche et se dirigent vers la salle de bain. Saki abaisse la poignée et pousse et BAM elle se prend la porte en pleine poire. Evidemment les quatre autres éclatent de rire en lui disant qu'il fallait sans doute tirer, ce qu'elle fit. Et là rien, la porte ne bouge pas…

 **Chambre 4**

Au son de la cloche on se réveil calmement puis la nature reprend ses droits. Ainsi Kuroko essaie de dompter ses cheveux au saut du lit, Pierre Paul-Jacques est trop joyeux alors Kyo l'a foutu à la porte en lui disant d'aller faire ch*er les autres. Et Midorima vient d'écouter son horoscope et cherche furieusement son baume à lèvres qui doit lui servir de porte-bonheur du jour (vous imaginez la catastrophe si il avait dû se procurer un raton laveur en terre cuite de Shigaraki).

 **Chambre 5**

Les garçons sont tous debout à l'exception de son altesse sérénissime Akashi qui dort toujours d'un sommeil profond. Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre est brisé par la cloche, les garçons retiennent leur souffle… Rien il dort toujours.

Taro : Bon qui se dévoue ?

Yamato : Aucune chance que ce soit moi, je tiens à la vie.

Takeru : On peut essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui le fera dans les autres chambres.

 **7H25, chambre 2**

 **BAM, BAM, BAM**

… : **YAMADA, OUVRE CETTE P*T*INDE PORTE !**

Yuki : C'est occupé !

Trop c'est trop, Miki et Ran choppent le SCF (sans chambre fixe) qui squattait le couloir et lui propose un ultimatum.

Miki : Alors écoute moi bien, tu as le choix soit tu réussis à faire sortir la diva de la salle de bain pour qu'on puisse y accéder…

Ran : …soit on t'utilise comme bélier pour enfoncer la porte, mais on ne veut surtout pas te forcer la main.

Pierre Paul Jacques, âme sensible qui n'aime pas la violence accepte de les aider. Il s'approche de la porte à pas de loup, prend une grande inspiration et hurle…

Pierre Paul Jacques : **OH FEU LES POMPIERS LA MAISON QUI BRÛLE !**

Ni une ni deux, Yuki sort en trombe de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements. Elle regarde autour d'elle paniquée pendant que les autres occupantes de la pièce remerciaient chaleureusement Pierre Paul Jacques qui semblait hypnotisé par l'ensemble blanc à rayures mauve. Ce qui lui valut une giffle magistrale ainsi qu'un coup de pied bien placé avant d'être à nouveau mis à la porte.

 **7H35, chambre 5**

Taro a fini par se trouver une âme charitable en la personne d'Haizaki. Celui-ci s'approche de la bête endormi un seau rempli d'eau froide à la main. Arrivé à deux pas du lit, il prend une bouffée d'oxygène…

Haizaki (en chuchotant): A la une, à la deux et à la trois.

Il déverse le contenu du seau sur la belle au bois dormant et prend ses jambes à son cou.

Akashi se réveille…

Akashi : **QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL !?**

Il regarde les trois autres à la recherche du fautif. Puis s'élance dans le couloir dix secondes plus tard.

 **7H36 et 3 secondes dans le couloir**

Haizaki passe à côté de Pierre Paul Jacques.

Haizaki : Tu peux me tenir ça s'il te plaît ?

Pierre Paul Jacques accepte machinalement le seau.

Haizaki : Merci

Puis il repart vers sa chambre au pas de course. 5 secondes plus tard des cris effrois retentissaient dans le couloir.

 **8H10 salle à manger**

 **POV Fubuki**

Tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuné en vue de la journée qui débutait. Akashi semble avoir repris du poil de la bête et Pierre Paul Jacques a une nouvelle coupe de cheveux.


	7. Désolé

**Désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **coup de gueule** : Aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qu'un petit malin avait volé la totalité de mes fanfics pour les mettre sur d'autres sites. Je suis dégoutée. Alors pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne publie que sur et nul part ailleurs. De plus il tout à fait hors de question de commercialiser ces histoires. Elles sont publiées sur ce site pour être partagées avec d'autres personnes succeptibles de les aimées et de passer du bon temps en les lisant.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Jour 1, location du matérie

**Chapitre 6 : Jour 1, location du matériel et première leçon. (Partie 1)**

 **POV Fubuki**

Après le petit déjeuné tout le monde s'habilla chaudement, doudoune, bonnet, écharpe et tutti quanti avant de se diriger vers le bus. Une fois tout le monde assis à l'intérieur je fais l'appel, histoire de vérifier que tout le monde est bien là et en route mauvaise troupe ! Pendant le trajet les élèves purent profiter du panorama exceptionnel qui défile sous leurs yeux, les sommets enneigés, les chalets de montagne… Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta à destination. Un à un mes élèves descendent du bus et s'agglutinent près du panneau qui annonce le nom de la ville ainsi qu'un plan de celle-ci. A peine ai-je le temps de m'entretenir avec le chauffeur sur la suite de la journée que j'entends des rires hystériques. Je me retourne et là, je vois Haizaki, Kise et Aomine qui se roulent par terre en larmes et qui pointent Kuroko du doigt tout en frappant le sol sous l'œil désabusé du reste de la classe bien que certains pouffent de rire de temps à autres mais tentent malgré tout de se contrôler. Tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe je me tourne vers Kuroko mais à peine ai-je le temps de le regarder que soudain je comprends la raison de l'hilarité générale. Kuroko se tient debout à côté du panneau, il porte un bonnet rouge et de grosses lunettes noires, mon regard se décale de quelques centimètres sur la droite et là je comprends. Aujourd'hui Kuroko ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la mascotte de La Plagne. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous dirigions vers la boutique du loueur de matériel que nous a conseillé le patron du chamois boiteux. Une fois arrivée à l'adresse indiquée, je lève les yeux sur le nom du magasin et je recommence à avoir des sueurs froides. On pouvait lire au-dessus de la vitrine en grosses lettres rouges « Au chasseur de marmottes » et un peu plus bas en plus petit « location de matériel de ski et de randonnée ». Advienne que pourras, je fais entrer ma classe dans le magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur le gérant, Martin Pécheur vient à notre rencontre. Je lui explique que nous souhaiterions louer du matériel de ski ainsi que du matériel de randonnée.

Martin Pécheur : Les dames d'abord !

Une à une les filles essayèrent les équipements proposés jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent chaussures à leurs pieds. Momoi est aux anges, sa paire de ski est de la même couleur que les cheveux de Tetsu. Puis ce fut au tour de ces messieurs. Au début tout va bien les paires de skis et de raquettes se trouvent facilement puis vint le tour de Murasakibara.

Martin Pécheur : assieds-toi et enlèves tes chaussures mon grand.

Murasakibara s'exécute sans un mot, il enlève ses après skis et se tourne vers le gérand.

Martin Pécheur : et bien dit donc ça c'est du panard ! J'espère que j'aurai ta pointure.

Il file dans l'arrière-boutique et 5 minutes plus tard il revient avec un air triomphant en brandissant un équipement rose bonbon, qui par bonheur (ou pas, cela dépend du point de vue) est à la taille de Murasakibara qui accepte le matériel rouge de honte sous les rires des trois hyènes (Haizaki, Kise et Aomine). Yuki tente toutefois de lui remonter le moral en lui assurant que le rose fait fureur cette saison. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Midorima qui avait des exigences dû à, je vous le donne en mille, son horoscope qui conseillait d'éviter les couleurs chaudes, le gérant ne sembla trop déstabilisé et lui trouva du matériel noir (ni chaud, ni froid). Je le regardais éberlué et il me dit :

Martin Pécheur (jovial) : Vous savez dans mon métier on voit tout un tas de choses bizarres, par exemple une fois un client m'a demandé un ski de couleur différente pour faire la différence entre sa droite de sa gauche, ça ne l'a pas vraiment aidé puisqu'une fois sur les pistes il s'est trompé et il a fait plus ample connaissance avec le tronc d'un sapin.

Lorsque ce fut le tour de Kuroko j'ai bien cru que le gérant allait avoir une attaque mais une fois le premier contact établi tous s'est bien passé. Pour finir ce fut au tour de son altesse sérénissime qui semble s'être levé du pied gauche ce matin. Il s'assoit, retire ses après skis et se tourne vers le gérant.

Martin Pécheur : Ma foi tu as des pieds de ballerines mon garçon !

Et là c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Akashi fusille du regard l'homme qui vient de mettre en doute sa virilité alors que le gang des hyènes ne parviens pas à se retenir et explose de rire. Akashi se tourne vers ses co-équipiers et leur jette un regard noir qui promet rétribution. Malheureusement pour lui sans la menace que constitue sa paire de ciseaux, le message ne semble pas passer de manière limpide. Ce qui a le don d'agacer prodigieusement le petit chef qui accepte machinalement ce qu'on lui tend sans un mot. Probablement toujours en état de choc.

Nous sommes sortis de la boutique vers 11H00.

Prof. Fubuki : Vous avez maintenant carte blanche pour vous promener comme bon vous semble dans La Plagne, j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. On se donne rendez-vous à côté du bus dans 1H30 pour manger. Et ensuite aller à la rencontre de vos futurs moniteurs de ski. Vous avez tous mon numéro en cas de problèmes et je veux vous voir vous déplacer par groupe de trois au minimum. C'est bien clair pour tout le monde ?

La classe : Oui monsieur.

Prof. Fubuki : Parfait.

 ** _Petit mots:_**

 ** _Je désolé de ne pas avoir édité pendant un moment mais j'ai été pas mal occupée et je n'avais donc pas le temps pour me concentrer sur l'écriture. Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement mais je ne vous promet rien là dessus._**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Jour 1, location du matérie

**Chapitre 6 : Jour 1, location du matériel et première leçon. (Partie 2)**

 **Pov Fubuki**

A peine leur avais-je donné le feu vert qu'ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes. Ainsi les filles décidèrent de rester ensemble et de flâner pour repérer les boutiques intéressantes tout en gardant en tête qu'elles visiteraient d'autres endroit et qu'il était donc impératif de ne pas dilapider leur fortune tout de suite. Les garçons se séparèrent la majeur partie d'entre eux se regroupa dans un coin tranquille pour savourer un bon chocolat chaud en toute quiétude avant de partir en quête de la carte postale idéal. Mais y regardant de plus près je me suis rendu compte que les membres du club de basket n'étaient pas parmi l'un des deux groupes, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils ne feront pas de vague avant le déjeuner.

 **Pov Midorima**

Akashi a décidé qu'il avait déjà passé beaucoup trop longtemps sans une sacro-sainte paire de ciseaux aussi l'ensemble du groupe l'accompagne dans sa quête du Graal. Après un quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses nous trouvons finalement un supermarché. Nous passons tous ensemble par les portes coulissantes et nous dirigeons vers le rayon des fournitures scolaires. Au bout de trente secondes Akashi a trouvé son bonheur, une paire de ciseaux pointue rouge. Il essaye de le cacher mais on voit bien qu'il est aux anges. Aomine, Haizaki et Kise sont déjà sortis avec Momoi mais lorsque je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur je m'aperçois que les trois demeurés sont en train de se rouler par terre mort de rire. La cause de cette hilarité n'est autre que Kuroko qui est coincé dans l'entrée du magasin car les portes coulissantes refusent de s'ouvrirent. Il faut croire que le système électronique n'arrive pas à le détecter par conséquent les portes ne s'ouvrent pas. Et il y en pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

 **Pov Fubuki**

Il est 12H30 et tout le monde est là si c'est pas beau ça. Nan franchement vous voulez que vous dise c'est trop beau pour être vrai, il y a une couille dans le pâté ! Alors que j'allais leur dirent de se mettre au chaud dans le bus j'entends un bon gros BAM ! Je me retourne pour voir qu'Haizaki et Kise ont couru comme des débiles sur le bitume verglassé, n'ont pas réussi à s'arrêter et ont fait ami/ami avec le côté du car. Puis un éclat métallique attira mon attention, je me retourne et découvre qu'Akashi s'est dégotté une paire de ciseaux toute neuve.

Fubuki : Ecoutez-moi tous nous allons manger tranquillement et bien au chaud et à 13H30 nous chausserons nos skis pour aller à la rencontre de vos moniteurs pour la suite du séjour. Sûr ce bon appétit !

Le casse-croute de l'aubergiste doit être bon on entend plus que les chips qui croustillent.

A 13H30 tapante, nous rencontrèrent les moniteurs. Il fut décidé de répartir les élèves en trois groupes de huit : les experts, les confirmés et les débutants suite à une petite série de test bateau du genre qui a déjà fait du ski, mettre ses skis, les retirer, savoir s'arrêter.

 **Groupe 1 les experts :**

 **Akashi Seijouro**

 **Pierre Paul Jacques**

 **Kise Ryouta**

 **Haizaki Shougo**

 **Chang Mei**

 **Yamada Yuki**

 **Kain Hana**

 **Morino Riko**

 **Groupe 2 les confirmés :**

 **Midorima Shintaro**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Mori Noriko**

 **Shirai Sakura**

 **Kitagiri Saki**

 **Hina Hikari**

 **Taro Makoto**

 **Nakamura Kyo**

 **Groupe 3 les débutants :**

 **Aomine Daiki**

 **Momoi Satsuki**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

 **Yamato Shiki**

 **Takeru Tyki**

 **Midori Amu**

 **Tsuki Miki**

 **Tsubaki Ran**

Les moniteurs leurs ont ensuite donné les consignes de sécurité qu'ils devront respecter lors des prochaines leçons. Pour finirent ils se sont présentés.

Moniteur 1 : A partir de demain je m'occuperai du groupe 1, je m'appelle Antoine Richemont et j'espère que vous aurez de bonnes sensations sur les pistes.

Pierre Paul Jacques : Richemont… comme la marque de fromage à raclette ?

Moniteur 1 (blasé) : Oui malheureusement je suis allergique au lactose.

Pierre Paul Jacques : Dure vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez monsieur.

Sombre crétin arrêtes d'enfoncer le clou !

Moniteur 2 : Je suis Astride Montbéliard et ensemble nous allons consolider vos acquis.

Murasakibara : Montbéliard… comme la saucisse ?

Moniteur 2 : … … …

Bah vas y traite la de boudin pendant que t'y es, mais c'est pas possible ça !

Moniteur 3 : Moi c'est Jean-Christophe Dusse et j'espère vous donnez envie de skier.

Midori Amu : Je peux changer de groupe monsieur ? Je ne veux passer ma nuit coincer dans un télésiège parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le cousin de Jean-Claude.

Momoi : Monsieur moi aussi je veux changer de groupe !

Fubuki : Laisse-moi deviner, pour être Tetsu ?

Momoi : Oui tout à fait !

Fubuki : Alors non, les groupes sont déjà fait c'est trop tard. Amu, Jean-Claude Dusse est un personnage de fiction.

Après cette première prise de contact, nous sommes rentrés au chamois boîteux.

Merci kami, la soirée n'a pas été mouvementée, une douche bien chaude, une bonne soupe tiède et au lit.


End file.
